1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, an imaging device, a optical system retaining method and a manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a guide bar type lens barrel has been known, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-94963, that is structured using a guide bar such that a plural number of lens units may be moved independently.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-089086, a structure of a zoom lens barrel is recited in which a plural number of lens units are individually moved by cam mechanisms and a focusing distance is altered.